This invention relates to toy dolls, and more particularly, to toy dolls whose garments can be inverted to form convenient carrying sacks for the dolls.
Dykman (U.S. Pat. No. 1,437,467) discloses a doll which includes an integral carrying sack. The toy doll includes a garment extending from the waist which forms a skirt when fully extended away from the head. The garment may be inverted and pulled up and over the body and head of the toy doll, concealing the doll from view.
However, the doll disclosed in Dykman has some limitations. The doll appears to have a solid plastic body with either flexible or rigid arms. This material is too hard to be enjoyed by a small child, and therefore, it would be advantageous to have a toy doll made of softer materials. Furthermore, the design of the Dykman toy doll requires the garment to be gathered about the waist of the body. This aspect limits both the outer shape of the toy doll as well as the kinds of garments that may be worn. Therefore, it also would be desirable to have a toy doll with a single outer garment that does not have to be gathered about the waist.